


Snippets: The Rest

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Master/Slave, Multi, Slave Code, Snippets, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: A place to put unrelated snippets, WotD things, random non-smut scenes and such of a non Jazz/Prowl nature.Set in G1 (ish) unless stated otherwise.Rating, warnings and tags will be updated as needed.





	1. A Quiet Evening (Optimus/Prowl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus contemplates being Prime and how sometimes giving really is rewarding.

Optimus Prime relaxed in a heavily padded chair in the grand quarters that still didn't really feel like he belonged in them after a decade. They'd been created by mecha who needed him to look and live a certain way, to keep up some kind of facade of the old ways. The truth was that Optimus wasn't the old kind of Prime. He never could be. The more he learned of their ways the less he liked them and the more he believed in what the rebellion said it stood for, but no longer did. 

With a soft sigh of his vents he focused on the mech curled up on his lap. Pale blue optics lifted at the shift in his field to meet soft blue and Prowl nuzzled him in soft affection. On reflex Optimus stroked the back of his helm and along the top of one doorwing. The soft sound Prowl let out at the attention warmed Optimus, giving him a bit of peace in what their situation was.

It was the hardest thing for him to understand, yet even without understanding he did what was needed. This mech was so strong for the army, making choices that tore at him, and somehow got up and did it again. Most had friends and lovers, or at least companions, to take comfort with. Coding and training had stolen that from Prowl. It was only to his commander that he could be weak and needy. Right now, there was only one being in existence that could comfort him. So Optimus allowed him to kneel at his side, or crawl into his lap, or even into the berth to snuggle and draw on whatever he could from it to cope with the demands of war.

And if Optimus was finding he got nearly as much from the platonic affection and desire for contact as Prowl did, well, that was how it worked best.


	2. What's Wrong? (Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of quiet in medbay, the twins discus fear.

"What'a think's wrong with him?" Sideswipe asked absently in the dim lighting of the recharge cycle in medbay.

"Which one?" Sunstreaker snorted as he lifted his head from his arms to look at his recovering brother.

"Prowl. He's not afraid of us." Sideswipe shrugged. "Not even you."

Sunstreaker went still, thinking back hard to confirm or deny this idea on his own. Eventually he grunted. "Maybe he...."

"You've seen him upset," Sideswipe countered before the thought finished. "He feels. He's been afraid. Just not of us."

"Doesn't have survival instincts," Sunstreaker shrugged. "He's as crazy as anybody."

Sideswipe snickered. "Too true. Still, it's interesting."

Sunstreaker sighed and looked down at his twin. "Maybe just _ask_ this time? What's the worst he can do?"

"Get us killed," Sideswipe pointed out seriously. "Nah, I'm going to chat up Blue first."

* * *

Sunstreaker jerked up from working on his finish at the utter shock that flashed across the bond and nudged it. Sideswipe pressed a sense that things were fine back, so he let it be and went back to work until his brother came back to the small room that passed for quarters in the half-ruined base on the edge of Iacon.

"So ... Blue knew," Sideswipe murmured and flopped down on the berth next to Sunstreaker.

"Knew ... Prowl?" Sunstreaker didn't look up from his polishing.

"Yeah. Said Prowl's said he's okay with us because he _trusts_ us."

"He ... trusts us." Sunstreaker paused and looked over at the red mech. "That's not sane, you know."

"'Cept it is, with him. Said Prowl can predict us and take us down," Sideswipe looked over at his brother. "Enforcer training."

"Yeah, right. We take down Seekers and gestalts. No desk bound _Praxian_ cop is going to beat us," Sunstreaker snorted.

"No, but do we really want to show him otherwise? I mean, it's kinda nice having _somebody_ that doesn't hate and fear us."

Sunstreaker pulled out of his pride-fueled planning for a moment to think about that.

Then thought some more and turned it over in plans a few times.

"It's nice," he finally agreed. "Want to try for more?"

"Mech is _way_ out of our league and you know it," Sideswipe snorted.

"Glitch," Sunstreaker gave his brother a whack. "I mean someone to hang out with. A friend. Not like Prowl has many."

Sideswipe hummed. "True. Mech needs a few too."


	3. Shock (Prowl)

It was a commonly held belief that Prowl couldn't cope with chaos, illogical behavior and messiness in general. He had issues with them all and he was not quiet about it. He hated irrational behavior. Little could make him lash out faster or harder than a serious crime. Chaos gave him a processor ache; not because he couldn't cope but because he couldn't rest until he had picked it apart and turned it into not-chaos.

None of that could make him crash though.

That distinction was held by life-shattering grade shock.

The first time someone huffed at his obtuse behavior and grabbed him for a kiss dropped him faster than a shot to the spark.

The destruction of Praxus did so though he suspected enough he managed to call for help before blacking out.

The first time Optimus Prime asked him to his berth and _didn't_ wish to interface dropped him while laying on that large soft berth.

Waking up on Earth would have if Ratchet hadn't guided him through it during the medical boot. Even Prowl counts this as the fourth time because it would have, should have.

For such a legendary event it really didn't happen that often.

Soundwave knew if they both survived the war his request for a romantic date was likely to be the fifth crash.


	4. Discovery (Hound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound finds quite a surprise on his scouting mission.  
> Set well pre-war.

Everyone was used to Hound come back from a mission or night on the town with some creature or another. Most were the usual strays that he found a home for once they were clean, fueled and socialized. Every so often it was something more exotic. So when he'd been gone for metacycles in the wilderness making maps, gathering intel and generally doing what a wilderness scout did no one was surprised that the shuttle bringing him back warned of a plus one.

Walking off the shuttle with a hatchling dragon still caused some excitement. That it remained pressed against his leg all but trying to hide from the gathering onlookers made the small creature look more cute than dangerous.

"As much as I don't want to know I have to ask," the base command sighed as he approached the pair.

"His creator crashed, probably spark failure. I found him surviving off the remains," Hound explained as two green optics poked out from behind him. "He's very affectionate and loyal."

"Just how big does this one get?" the commander rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well his creator was about fifty mechanometer long so I'd expect the same. He won't get that big for millennia though. Dragons grow slowly once they're big enough to hunt on their own," Hound assured him.

"And how big is that?"

"About big enough to look me in the optic. He'll be that in a century. I'm not sure how long it takes them to grow to maturity. Dragons are so rare and no one has studied them much," Hound shifted subtly to warn that this was a fight he wasn't backing down from. This tiny creature was worth more to him than his job as a military scout.

The only question was whether the commander wanted him or no dragon more.

"You are not getting a stipend for that thing. It's a pet," the commander said firmly. "Get the filing on it done _after_ I get your mission report and maps."

"Yes sir," Hound grinned, saluted and scooped up his new creation to get him into his quarters before going to make his report.


	5. Underground (Slumdog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realm between gutters and working class is his domain.

Down here the sun never reached. The lights of the Golden Age far above never reached. It was underground even if it wasn't called that. These were the slums of Cybertron. A world above the gutters and below the working class districts. Most of the mechanisms here worked whenever they could doing whatever they could. 

It was his self-appointed duty to keep the gutters and their gangs from climbing up into this slum and overtaking those who tried to work for a living. His designation was a gift from those he protected.

Slumdog might be an insult coming from many but to these mecha he was their guard dog.

* * *

This is Slumdog.  
[Slumdog 01 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-01-by-Gutterdopts-759797096)  
[Slumdog 02 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-02-by-Gutterdopts-759797105)  
[Slumdog 03 by Gutterdopts](https://www.deviantart.com/gatekat/art/Slumdog-03-by-Gutterdopts-759797120)


	6. Greater Good (Optimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus really hates some phrases.

If there was a phrase Optimus Prime hated more than _for the greater good_ he couldn't think of it. His only consolation was that the mech saying it to him was no more happy about it. In some ways he felt sorry for his chief tactical officer's inability to stop seeing all the things that could go wrong. It had kept them alive and fighting this long but it was galling that such a brilliant processor had accepted the end of billions, possibly trillions of lives to end the war.

It was a toll that Optimus really couldn't wrap his processor around.

Could he really be complicit in that?

All around the room officers watched them stare at each other. To them he was aware that it looked like a contest between Prime and officer. In truth it was a small gift Prowl gave him so it didn't look like he was staring blankly into space as he grappled with his own conscious and monsters and the less and less subtle suggestions of the Matrix.

Optimus still couldn't trace the way and why it was settled when he spoke.

"Do it."


	7. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking 1-3 word prompts for snippets.

Closets come in many kinds both physical and metaphorical. They are places to hide messy things best kept out of view. No matter how messy, organized or what they contain it's never good when a stranger opens yours. Even so it's the rare closet that is more dangerous to the intruder than the one who's secrets just got out. The Autobots on Earth have more of those physical ones than Soundwave's cassettes are happy about.

Jazz's closets they expected to be trapped and full of danger. They go in prepared for it when there is a need to dig around him.

The same with Bumblebee, Mirage, Red Alert and Wheeljack, though for varying reasons. Wheeljack's were especially feared because unlike the other three they weren't booby-trapped so much as full of his devices and no amount of experience is of help in telling which one might blow up, which one might warp your to another dimension, time or frame, which one might produce a perfectly good cube of energon and what did things that no one could imagine until it happened.

Then there were the closets that they often refused to look in again claiming psychological trauma.

Ratchet's is feared and desirable in equal measure. That mission forced them to redefine both pervert and interfacing options. Every time they went back it got redefined again and they still didn't know who's in his berth.

Prowl's is freaky because it greets them by designation in his voice and refuses to shut up about what Autobot regulations they are breaking and a seemingly random countdown.

Smokescreen's was avoided whenever possible as it has a tenancy to close on whoever was snooping and lock them in. Sure there is a wealth of social information in there from betting pool records but never his work files from tactical or as a psychologist.

Perceptor's closet has a special marker on it. Whatever Ravage saw inside it still gives him recharge terrors after having it scrubbed from his memory and Soundwave refuses to authorize another one of them to look. All any of them are sure of is tentacles are involved. 

All in all it's left the Decepticon spies wary of opening any closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for other closets that should not be opened are open too.


End file.
